Users are increasingly relying on mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, to view content on webpages. They are also using mobile computing devices to search for information, read publications, view or listen to media content, purchase products or services, and the like. With millions of webpages available, it may be difficult for a user to find the information that they are looking for. Many of these webpages are not optimized for viewing with mobile computing devices. Some webpages may have companion applications (i.e., “apps”) to change the user experience in viewing information. Other webpages may present additional information when the webpage is first loaded to be viewed on the browser of the mobile device. However, users typically do not know about these companion applications, and the additional information provided may not be useful to the user. Users frequently experience difficulty in finding the information that they are interested in.
Some webpages encourage a user to engage or interact with them, for example, to find information, to request information, to learn, or to be entertained. However, the user can experience difficulty, frustration, or disinterest in engaging with the webpage. This typically leads to the user leaving the website while an interaction between the user and the website is occurring or is incomplete.